Economics
The Economics of the Lore Game break down effectively into two (2) commodities Food & Gold..... POPULATION Population is the population of an empire. Population is spread out over all the hexes that an empire controls, with higher percentages in major population centers like Capital Cities and Cities. Each unit of population generates 1 (one) unit of gold per month, as a result of taxes and the local markets/trade. If the population is decreased (Death, disease, drafting into the army), then the ammount of gold generated is also decreased. Every population in your population center and in every military unit eats one (1) food per month. Food is generated by hexes that are controlled by the Empire, with certain Hexes generating more than others. If a Hex controlled by the Empire is attacked by either an invading army, monster or raiders/bandits, a percentage of the population can be killed, captured or flee. So it is a good idea to protecct all your hexes. POPULATION CENTERS: Capital City: Gold: Generates 50 Gold. City Improvements: All Allowed Upgrade: None City: Gold: Generates 25 Gold City Improvements: All Allowed Upgrade: None, unless Capital City is destroyed, then can be upgrade to Capital City for 50 Gold. (Time: 6 Months) Town: Gold: Generates 10 Gold City Improvements: ? Upgrade: Can be upgrade to City for 25 Gold. (Time: 6 Months) Village: Gold: Generates 5 Gold City Improvements: ? Upgrade: Can be upgrade to Town for 25 Gold. (Time: 6 Months) Tent/Settlement: Gold: Generates 2 Gold City Improvement: ? Upgrade: Can be upgrade to Village for 25 Gold (Time: 3 Months) New Settlements: Founding: Costs 25 Gold to found a settlement. Must be located within 5 Hexes of another civilization center - takes 1 Month. POPULATION/HEX ECONOMICS HEXES & FOOD PRODUCTION: Each land hex type can generate a number of food once it is controlled by an Empire. This can be done by Farming (Seasonal production), Hunting (year round), Foraging (Year round) as well as Livestock (Year Round) on Land Hexes, and by means of Fishing (Fish), Harvesting (Shellfish) and Whaling (Whales) in the Seas and Oceans. Farmland - 5 Food (Farming) Cultivated Farmland - 10 Food (Farming) Grassland - 2 Food (Farming) - can support livestock Grassland - Hill - 2 Food (Farming), can support livestock Grazing Land - 2 Food (Farming), can support livestock Shrubland - None (Can support Livestock) Shrubland - Hill - None (Can support Livestock) Cactus - 1 Food (Foraging) Dense Cactus - 1 Food (Hunting/Foraging) Badlands - None Rocky Desert - 1 Food (Foraging) Sandy Desert - 1 Food (Foraging) Sand Dunes - None Light Evergreen - 1 food (Hunting/Foraging) - can be lumbered Dense Evergreen - 2 food (Hunting/Foraging) - can be lumbered Evergreen - Hill - 1 Food (Hunting/Foraging) - Can be lumbered Evergreen - Mountain - 1 Food (Hunting) - Can be mined and or lumbered Evergreen - Mountain Range - 1 Food (Hunting) - can be mined or lumbered Light Forest - 1 Food (Hunting/Foraging) - Can be lumbered Dense Forest - 2 Food (Hunting/Foraging) - Can be lumbered Forest - Hill - 1 Food (Hunting) - Can be lumbered Forest - Mountain - 1 food (hunting) - can be lumbered Forest - Mountain Range - 1 Food (Hunting) - can be lumbered Dead Forest - None Dead Forest - Hill - None Dead Forest - Mountain - None, Can be mined. Jungle - 1 Food (Hutning/Foraging) - Can be lumbered Dense Jungle - 2 Food (Hunting/Foraging) - Can be lumbered Jungle - Hill - 1 Food (Hunting/Foraging) - can be lumbered Marsh - 1 Food (Hunting/fishing/foraging) Swamp - 1 food (hunting/fishing/foraging) Moor - 2 Food (hunting/fishing/foraging) Mountain - None, Can be mined Mountain Range - none - can be mined Mountain snow covered - none, can be mined Mountain Range snow covered - none, can be mined Dormat Volcano - none, can be mined active volcano - none Fungal Forest - 1 Food (hunting/foraging) Dense Fungal Forest - 2 food (hunting/foraging) Snow Fields - 1 food (hunting/Foraging) Glacier - None Wheatfields - 15 food (farming) Snow/Icy - (Special) - all "farming" is reduced to 0 production for the duration of the snow/ice (ie: Winter) - hunting/Foraging continue. FARMING: Farming is done when a Population unit is deployed to Hex with instructions to farm. Certain terrain produces more than others. So grassland and grassy hills hex for example would generate 2 food, farmland would generate 3 food.. Cultivated farmland would generate 5 food.. Wheatland would generate like 10 food... However, they will generate nothing during winter.. Unless foraged. Scorched earth can be used to destroy these regions and reduce them to shrub or grassland. Regions with a grape/wine icon, will generate +1 food and +1 gold when farmed... This indictes fruit and wine being generated. note: this section needs to be re-writen/organized still. LIVESTOCK: Livestock - for 5 gold, a grassland, shrubland or grassy hills can be used for livestock (adds livestock icon to hex). Which will generate 3 food units all year round. Can be captured or killed. Must have a pop unit deployed to it to generate food. FISHING: Hexes with Fish, Lobster or Whale icons can be harvested using capable naval vessels. A naval vessel deployed to such an icon can be assigned as “Fishing” and will collect 1 or more unit of food per month. A ship that is “fishing” can not perform any other action during that month. LUMBER: Lumber - forest regions can be lumbered, this will generate 10 gold. However, it also destroys the forest. A dense forest will become a forest and a forest will become shrubland. Jungles can be lumbered too. The rate of de-forestation is randomly determined. HUNTING: Hunting - forests and jungles can be used for hunting. Population unit deployed to hunting will generate 2 food. They will hunt everything from deer to rabbits. FORAGING: Populations and Military units can conduct foraging. Foraging constitutes gathering of berries & nuts, trapping of small animals/birds. Foraging units have a percentage chance per month of foraging some food units. A military unit that is foraging can not perform any other actions that month. Foraging regions: Icy/Snow covered farmland – grassland - grazing land – Cultivated Farmland – Wheatfields – Forests (various). Rocky Desert, Sandy Desert, Shrubland, Marsh, Swamp, Moor, Grassy Hills, Hills. Unable to Forage Regions: Sand Dunes, Active Volcano, Glacier, Dead Forest (various), Badlands MINING: Every Mountain and Mountain Range hex can be mined. It costs 5 units of gold to start a mine. There is a random chart to determine the success of the mine: 1 to 3 – Nothing but rock* 4 – Coal Mine – Generates 1 Gold worth of Coal per Month 5 – Copper Mine – Generates 2 Gold worth of Copper per Month 6 – Iron Mine – Generates 3 Gold worth of Iron per Month 7 – Gold Mine – Generates 5 Gold worth of Gold per Month 8 – Gem Mine – Generates 10 Gold worth of Gems per Month 9 – Diamond Mine – Generates 20 Gold worth of Diamonds per Month 0 – Mithrel Mine – Generates 25 Gold worth of Mithrel per Month Each Year (January for simplicity sake), there is a % chance that a mine will dry up. Rock Mines and Dead Mines can be re-mined for an additional 5 Gold, however are a -1 on the result chart for every additional re-mine (so a mine that has been re-mined 7 times is considered a rock). Category:Index